The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to virtual machines accessing networks.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some IHSs include virtual machines (VMs) connected to networks. In such an IHS, the VMs may be connected to a single network, yet each VM may be required to discover information about the network in order to use the network. This may cause wasted time and resources while each VM individually performs the discovery process.
Additionally, in many environments, VMs may be migrated between IHSs based upon power conservation, performance, load balancing, and resource utilization needs. A consequence of such VM migrations is that they require the operating system (OS) of each VM to relearn network information associated with the new IHS environment before using the network. Until the network information is relearned, each of the VMs cannot access the network, and likewise, any network services provided by the VMs cannot be utilized by remote client applications.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to improve access to a network which avoids the problems set forth above.